


Santa Monica Dream

by Nikypls



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 04:43:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13182612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikypls/pseuds/Nikypls
Summary: Rachel wishes she could escape the Bay and show Chloe the wonders that is California





	Santa Monica Dream

_The sun always shines so perfectly on Chloe’s face,_ Rachel Amber thought to herself. Chloe appeared to be deep in thought while she laid on Rachel’s lap, Rachel’s fingers mindlessly playing with her hair. The smokey haze of Chloe’s joint filled the room as Chloe had long forgotten it in time she had taken her last drag to the time she was lulled asleep by Rachel’s massage. Rachel was glad Chloe was finally asleep. She hadn’t been sleeping well since her run in with Damon, constantly replaying the struggle against him in the burned out mill in her mind. Rachel would often find Chloe awake at all hours of the night, unable to relax at the thought of almost having lost her.

Rachel took the half-burned joint out from between Chloe’s fingers and put it on the ashtray. She placed her other hand around Chloe’s back, cradling her as if to tell her that she was always going to be here for her.

Rachel loved watching Chloe sleep; her chest rising and falling so softly. Chloe always looked so innocent when she was asleep. The hellraiser she had fallen so fast for was reduced to a normal 16 year-old girl when she was asleep. It was a sight that Rachel never tired of seeing; she always vowed to protect Chloe from whatever trauma she was reliving in her nightmares.

Rachel softly started singing one of her favorite songs, remembering the times her mother would rock her to sleep when she couldn’t fall asleep as a kid.

_“Goodbye to my Santa Monica Dream_  
 _Fifteen kids in the backyard drinking wine_  
 _You tell me stories of the sea  
And the ones you left behind_ ”

Rachel sang in a hushed tone, trying to elongate the sleep that Chloe had finally found.

_“ Goodbye to the roses on your street_   
_Goodbye to the paintings on the wall_   
_Goodbye to the children we'll never meet_   
_And the ones we left behind  
And the ones we left behind”_

Tears began to form behind Rachel’s hazel eyes. She wanted to start over and find a new life with Chloe. She wanted to leave her lying father and the town he swore to protect. She wanted to leave her perfect reputation and perfect grades. She wanted to show Chloe what it was to be happy and in love in a place that is always sunny and dreams come true.

“I know we never got our escape. In my heart, I know we’ll make it out someday.” Rachel whispered, leaning down to kiss Chloe on the temple and closing her eyes.

\---

“Okay, we’re almost there….and here we are,” Chloe said as she took her hands off of Rachel’s eyes. As Rachel opened her eyes, she gasped and took a step back straight into Chloe’s arms. Chloe wrapped her arms around Rachel’s waist, holding her as a smile grew on her face. The normally messy room was now clean, with fake palm trees standing up and a cardboard pier jutting out from her closet. _We couldn’t make it out of town, so she brought Santa Monica to me,_ Rachel thought to herself as she put her hands into Chloe’s.

“Chloe…” Rachel said, tears starting to fall as she turned around in Chloe’s arms. Chloe just pulled Rachel into a hug, smiling because her favorite thing in the world was making Rachel happy.

“Do you like it?” Chloe asked as Rachel pulled back and pulled Chloe into a kiss.

“I love it. How did you do all of this?” Rachel asked as Chloe grinned. It had taken her an entire night’s worth of work, but for Rachel anything was possible. That’s how Rachel made Chloe feel; whenever they were side by side, they could take on the entire world. Nothing was a match, not even flamethrowers, an army of robot ninjas, and a motherfucking dragon on a leash.

“I have my ways.” Chloe said as she pressed play on her stereo. Santa Monica Dream started playing as Rachel just smiled and threw herself into Chloe’s arms. She took Chloe’s hands and moved into the middle of the beach, placing Chloe’s hands on her waist and putting her own around Chloe’s neck.

“You are an enigma, Chloe Price.” Rachel said as she kissed Chloe again, this time more passionate and slow. Their bodies melted together as one, swaying together as their lips danced a familiar waltz that they would never be sick of. Rachel pulled Chloe’s head closer to hers, wanting to feel every square inch of that beautifully scrawny frame on hers. Rachel walked them back to Chloe’s bed, which was covered in beach towels, and pulled her on top of her.

\--

Chloe Price had the very unique skill of knowing exactly what Rachel Amber wanted at the exact moment she wanted it. Chloe claimed it was because Rachel has a face she makes when she’s deep in thought; but Rachel just knew that they were connected on some astrological level. The moment she saw Chloe, Rachel knew she had to meet her. Their connection might have been cemented that night in the burned-down mill, but it was set in stone the moment they shared their first heartbeats on this Earth.

“Hey, you okay?” Chloe asked as Rachel looked up, raising her head off of Chloe’s bare chest and quickly kissing the worried look off of her girl’s face. The Santa Monica Pier had been long forgotten about, as were their clothes, and the playlist that Chloe had spent hours curating was just finishing. Rachel wanted to stay in this moment forever, laying so openly after feeling the closest she has ever felt to anybody ever. The intimacy they had shared was something that neither girl would ever soon forget.

“I have never been better.” Rachel said as she smiled, meaning every syllable. Rachel took Chloe in her arms, holding her as tight as she could. She looked at Chloe with every ounce of love she had in her body, never wanting to let go of the girl in her arms. No matter how much pain Chloe had seen in her short life, she swore to herself to do anything in her power to prevent any more. Rachel wasn’t sure what her future had held in that moment but one thing was sure - Chloe Price was going to be a part of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Rachel Amber is alive and well in LA with her girlfriend Chloe Price and nobody can stop me


End file.
